


I Love You, Natsu

by mdelpin



Series: Gratsu Weekend 2019 Entries [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Appendicitis, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Reunions, Teasing, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, fuckyeahgratsu, gratsuweekend2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: It takes Natsu's unexpected illness to make Gray realize just how much he cares.





	I Love You, Natsu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanewave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/gifts).



> This was written for my friend Oceane, who requested some gratsu from me a long time ago, so long, in fact, she had actually forgotten. This is why I don't usually take requests I'm embarrassed to say I'm horrible at it! I hope you like, love.
> 
>  
> 
> Gratsu Weekend 2019
> 
>  
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: Hoard

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters Belong to Hiro Mashima 

"I missed you so much," Gray whispered into Natsu's ear. He peppered Natsu with kisses moving slowly down Natsu's throat and over his Adam's apple until he reached the scar on Natsu's neck. 

He grazed the sensitive spot with his teeth, reveling in the way Natsu sighed and breathed out little desperate pleas just for him. Gray thought the fire mage felt warmer than usual but it was always hard to tell with Natsu and frankly, he just wanted to ravage him. He'd been gone for three weeks, forced to go on a particular job that had required both him and Lyon and he'd missed his boyfriend immensely. Lyon going out of his way to be an asshole had not helped matters. 

Gray had always found it amusing that while Natsu was the one who was supposed to have all the draconic instincts, it was Gray who was the possessive one, wanting to continually hoard Natsu for himself. Gray was aware of every smile, every sound in every private moment they shared and he collected them all in his heart. There were days when he was alone or feeling down when they were all that kept him going. 

He watched Natsu lying underneath him, skin already flushed in excitement and it was all he could do to keep himself under control. 

"Tonight, you're all mine," Gray purposefully made his voice sound husky, knowing how much Natsu was weakened by it. 

He continued to explore, teasing Natsu's chest with hands cooled by magic, the difference in their core temperatures creating a satisfying sizzle before turning into steam. Gray moved his hands ever so slowly, teasing with fingers that barely brushed against Natsu's skin, and quickly following them with the warmth of his breath, turning the innocent gesture into so much more. Gray heard Natsu suck in his breath and grinned. 

_I'm going to make it up to you for the three weeks we were apart, Flame-Brain..so get ready._

Gray traveled a well-known route that he knew would be Natsu's undoing, occasionally using his tongue to tease Natsu with a hint of what was to come. He stopped for a second, almost forgetting what he was doing when faced with Natsu's eyes, even with his pupils blown they were watching him with equal parts trust and desire. 

"Did you miss me?" He blew cool air into Natsu's ear before nibbling on it, aware of how unfair he was being but not being able to resist his little game just the same. 

Natsu nodded eagerly, squirming in anticipation as Gray's hands continued to wander. He howled in pain when Gray gently worked his way over to the lower right side of his abdomen and tensed up realizing his mistake. 

He hadn't wanted Gray to realize he didn't feel well. Natsu had been waiting for much too long for him to return to have the evening be ruined because of a dull pain. It had been going on for a day or two, and he'd been planning on getting it looked at but Wendy was away on a mission, and he had no intention of going to see the old hag. He saw the worried look on Gray's face and was immediately filled with dread. He knew what was coming next and he didn't like it. Gray would force him to see Porlyusica. 

Gray tried not to get angry when he realized what the idiot had been trying to hide. Possible fever, tenderness in the lower right abdomen and now that he thought about it Natsu hadn't eaten much at dinner although Gray had assumed that was because he was more interested in starting on their other activities. Now he wondered just how long Natsu had been in pain. The idiot had acted like he was fine. 

_Damn it, Natsu!_

For once he was glad they were at Natsu's house because he lived so much closer to Porlyusica's house than Gray did. 

_How long does it take for an appendix to rupture?_

He wasn't about to take any chances, he picked Natsu up in his arms and quickly carried him out of the house kicking and screaming, all thoughts of a pleasurable evening forgotten. He was glad they hadn't gotten very far, both were still somewhat clothed. 

"Stop being such a baby, we need to get you to Porlyusica before your appendix bursts," Gray snapped, immediately feeling terrible when he recognized the fear in Natsu's eyes. How was it that the moron could face dark wizards and monsters without concern but any mention of the healer and he reverted into a terrified child? 

"Hey, you're going to be just fine," Gray stopped for a second to touch their foreheads together. It was all he could really do since both his hands were busy carrying Natsu, "I'll be with you the whole time." He kissed him gently trying to soothe away Natsu's fears even as his own were raging out of control. He knew people could die from a ruptured appendix, and he couldn't lose another person he loved. 

_Wait, love?_

When had that happened? He thought of all the times they'd done the impossible just to keep each other safe and close. The angry words they'd uttered whenever one of them got hurt, words that hid so much worry and fear. The way he felt like something was missing whenever they were apart, and how his entire body warmed up just from seeing Natsu's smile. He laughed at himself, he really _was_ dense. When had it _not_ been love? 

Gray pushed himself to run even faster towards Porlyusica's treehouse, trying to believe in his words and wincing every time he heard Natsu moan in pain. He had faith in the old healer, she had saved them from much worse afflictions over the years, but now that he'd realized his feelings he couldn't help the fear that crept up his spine at the thought of losing Natsu. He, more than anyone, knew how ephemeral life could be and he had no plans of wasting any more time. 

Porlyusica would heal Natsu's body, and after he woke up and Gray yelled at him for hiding something so important from him, Gray would tell his knucklehead the words he'd thought he'd never say. 

_I love you, Natsu_. 


End file.
